


the stars dancing in your hair

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: Presents for Frens [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literally just fluff lolol, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff no angsty, gays being soft, overly sweet metaphors, this is just the softest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Janus sees the stars and they fill him with home. Logan sees the stars and he sees Janus, sees them dancing through his hair and his eyes. They both love the stars.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Presents for Frens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467886
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	the stars dancing in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FebruaryFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend Emily, at FebruaryFun

Janus loves the stars. Something about their sparkle and their shine, something about their steadiness as they peered down at them all. It was calm, comforting… relaxing. He loves looking at them, driving out into the countryside and parking his car somewhere no one could find him. He loves waiting for the stars to emerge, for the sun to set and for Janus’s whole world to slowly and quietly overcome him.

They remind him of sparkling blue eyes hidden behind large black frames, smile lines crinkling and the same smile hidden away behind a small hand. They remind him of something soft and calm, a feeling settling into Janus’s chest that seems to fill him up and say that you’ll be okay. No matter what, everything would be okay.

He loves taking Logan out stargazing.

Janus liked to trail through the corn fields just outside of Gainesville, Logan’s hand in his own and their attention on the stars. Stories and myths of old fill their minds and their attentions, filling them until it’s what they can think of. Janus doesn’t see Logan’s gaze soften when it falls from the stars and onto Janus. He doesn’t see how Logan’s eyes crinkle and soften, see how something gentle and kind and loving settles into Logan’s eyes.

Janus loves taking Logan out to the stars. But Logan loves looking at Janus under the stars.

Logan can’t help the way he sees the stars dance in Janus’s hair. He can’t help the way Janus takes his breath away, the way Janus’s eyes focusing on the stars makes the stars come to life in Logan’s stomach. He can’t help the way his heart feels so soft and quiet around Janus, the way he feels like the stars rise up in Logan’s chest.

He loves Janus, sometimes so much that it hurts. But it’s a pleasant ache. A welcome one. 

It’s one of those nights, ones where they set apart the world to the side and focus just on the stars, on each other. Neither of them know how to say much of their feelings, neither of them are very good at expressing themselves.

But that night… 

That night is special.

Janus doesn’t know what exactly makes it special. But it’s special. It’s a kind of night where things bubble up and out of them.

Janus’s eyes were on the stars. The story of Cassiopeia is on his lips, and the stars were dancing in his hair. Logan feels the words on his lips rise, and for once, he doesn’t stop them.

“The stars have never shown brighter than they do when they dance with you.”

Janus’s eyes widen. He trails off midway through the story, and he sits up, looking at Logan with so much… awe in his eyes.

They’re lucky, these two. They have the stars on their side.


End file.
